


1. Sonntage?

by Adventureseek7r



Category: hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddle, Fluff, Lazy Sundays, M/M, Romance, Smut, bed, happiness, much love, sleeping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventureseek7r/pseuds/Adventureseek7r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine absolut kurze Geschichte um sich auszuprobieren</p><p>Ich nehme gerne Verbesserungsvorschläge an da dies meine erste Geschichte auf dieser Seite ist. ;)</p><p>Natürlich gehören alle Charaktere und alles was mit dem Hobbit zu tun hat J.R.R. Tolkien</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sonntage?

Die Sonnenstrahlen vielen schon durch das Fenster, als er langsam seine Augen öffnete, blinzelte und sich noch enge in die enge Umarmung seines Freundes schmiegte.  
Dieser drückte den Kleineren noch tiefer in seine nackte Brust und vergrub seine Nase tief in die weichen Locken seines Liebsten,  
woraufhin ihm ein Duft von Honig und grünem Tee in die Nase stiegt.  
So lagen sie beide bis zum späten Nachmittag nur um dann auf die Couch umzuziehen,  
auf welcher sie dann wieder eng aneinander geschmiegt den Rest des Sonntags verbrachten und gemeinsam einen Film schauten.


End file.
